1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in means for inserting and removing fasteners, such as screws, bolts and nuts, and more particularly to a holding device or attachment for screw drivers and the like which is operatively mounted on the shank thereof and which assists the user in holding, piloting and starting a screw as well as in the removal thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has long sought to develop a satisfactory holding attachment for screw drivers and the like which will assist the user in holding, piloting and starting a screw as well as with the removal thereof. Many expedients have been used, including jaw-like devices, latch means and resilient retainers of the type shown in United States Letters Patent No. 3,245,446. However, the prior art has been unsuccessful in such attempts.